Look After You
by katesy393
Summary: He saw through her Façade, somehow she fooled everybody but him. And if she would just let him help her, he would. Tommy/OC, set in the months following Sparta.


HAI. This is my story about Tommy in the months following Sparta. He meets Emma, he can see through her Façade and chaos ensues...blah blah bla. Read story and you'll see what it's all about for yourself. Sorry its short, but I just wanted to see what you guys thought before I put more out there! :)) 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'...except Emma and Spike's Gym...they're all mine. Mine, Mine, Mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>June 2012. Almost a year after Sparta and Tommy finally felt pain-free. Brendan had done a number on his arm and it had taken months of physical therapy to get it to even function well again. After the match Tommy and Brendan and managed to patch things up between them. It had started slow at first, talking here and there, but when Brendan sent money to Manny's family Tommy had (stubbornly, of course) forgiven Brendan and they were able to begin a normal relationship. Brendan also gave some money to Tommy, despite his protests, but he eventually gave in when Brendan made a point that he needed to get out of Paddy's house. Tommy eventually found a job at a new gym called Spike's in a nicer part of the city. He moved into an apartment building a few blocks away, and up until now things were getting a lot better for the man. <p>

* * *

><p>He had been working at Spike's for a few months when he saw her, this tiny blonde girl hacking away at the punching bag. It was pretty crowded that day so she was by herself, but she looked like she needed some direction. Tommy was growing increasingly amused by her efforts. After about 30 minutes he finally decided to help her out before she broke her arm or something.<p>

She was obviously new to this stuff and looked quite funny as Tommy got closer to her. The girl hadn't noticed Tommy though, and was quite startled when he finally grabbed the bag and held it still. Her movements halted and her head jolted up. And God damn it she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

She looked back at him for a moment and he could've sworn he saw anger flash through her icy blue eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it came. She looked like she was about to say something but he spoke first.

"You uh, need some help here?" he questioned.

The insulted look on her face almost made him laugh, but he held back. To his surprise though, her voice did not match the weary look she was giving him.

"Sure," she mumbled.  
>He had expected her to tell him to fuck off or something, but apparently not so…<br>She began to go back to her wild punching routine.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second there," Tommy grinned.  
>"You're doin' it wrong, you'll break your wrists if you keep that up."<p>

She huffed, but responded "then please," she paused looking for his name and gesturing towards him.

"Tommy," he answered.  
>"Then please," she repeated "Tommy, show me how it's done"<p>

He couldn't tell is she was mocking him or not, but he complied anyways when she didn't say anything else.  
>"Alright, you're gonna want to keep your elbows in and your hands up."<p>

She slowly followed his instructions.

"Good, now just keep repeating that." Said Tommy

He couldn't help but watch her as she moved. She was one angry chick…she hit that bag like there was no tomorrow.

It was so fucking hot.

"You got a name?" Tommy asked.

She didn't look up.

"Emma."

"Why you here, Emma?" He pushed for more information. God he just wanted to bone this chick.

Totally not in the mood to talk to this meat head, Emma sighed, obviously annoyed by Tommy's presence.

"That's really not your concern," she said while giving him a pointed look.  
>"I think I'm done here, thanks for the help."<br>Emma gave him a cut nod and began to walk away.

"Well okay bye," Tommy mocked her quietly.  
>Then he turned around to watch her leave. He really wished he didn't.<br>She turned around then, only to catch him staring at her behind.  
>Emma thought about flipping him off but thought better of it. He looked like a pretty strong guy and she might as well make use of him.<p>

"You teach any self-defense classes?" she asked.  
>Tommy furrowed his brows.<br>"No…but, I mean, I could help you if you wanted." _Why not?_ _She sure was something to look at.  
><em>  
>"I'll pay you-"Tommy stopped her before she had the chance to finish her sentence.<p>

"Don't worry about it."

_Why the fuck did I just say that?_

"Um…ok," she said, confused. "When are you around?" Emma asked.

"Nights…maybe around 6…my days are pretty busy around here."

And he wasn't lying. Spike's gym had just opened up a few months ago but business was booming and Tommy had his work cut out for him as of lately. Now that he was able to get more use out of his arm he was able to help out around the place more.

She nodded. "Ok, are Tuesdays and Thursdays alright with you?

Tommy nodded.

"Ok Tommy, I'll see you then."

"Sounds good," he replied, but she was already halfway out the door.

_Well, shit._


End file.
